Villain
by jxssimarie
Summary: Imagine a world beholding each one of your childish fears. Each and every iconic nightmare, villain, enemy; all locked up in their own little world. Those with evil in their hearts are sent here. To live the rest of eternity bearing constant torture. Will the newest victim sent here, Alice, be able to escape? Or will insanity envelope her mind, leaving only another Villain?
1. Prologue

All of the world's hate and vengeance originate from an alternate universe known as *Solum de Contemno*, or 'The Land of Hate'. This land resides deep within the Earth's surface. Many refer to this land as the true form of hell.

As both powerful and vengeful as the creatures there seem to be, there is only one way of entry for human beings. And this form of entry is to have a heart of hate. Only when one begins to give in to this evil; no longer caring about themselves or others. That is when they are forever sent to this place to never see the light of day again. They will forever be trapped within the darkness; an eternal life of torture and hate.

Many in this situation swear to stay strong and beat the hate, but most give into madness before being able to do so.

Most believe there is no way out of this hell.

However, a legend older then time states otherwise. The legend says that a man referred to as 'Albert the Elder' resides at the farthest point of the land, sanity fully in tact. He knows of the only way to escape and has dedicated his life to staying there in hopes that one unfortunate soul who has been sent there will make it through the land to his quarters with hopes of escape.

Everyone believes this is only a legend; a man could never be as mad as to help others exit the land but not himself.

Not once has someone made it to the edge of this land to prove whether this man exists or is only a myth made up to give hope.

One can only wonder if one will ever escape a world full of villains with only vengeance and hate in their damned minds.


	2. Mistakes

**Just one more hit...** I choked out with shaky hands. Lighter in one slim ghostly pale hand, held up to the small clear pipe. Life was the game, and pain sure was my escape. It started off with the amateur ways; cuts growing deeper and deeper each time, starving periods lasting longer and longer until I struggled to regain consciousness. But soon I realized that these methods no longer helped the deep fiery pain that had struck me for oh so many years now. I grew desperate in my search to ease the pain. I started with painkillers; Advil, Tylenol. As the pain grew on I moved to marijuana. My body soon adapted to its qualities; meaning of course the only way was to move up. Xanax, Oxycontin, Coke, nothing. Until I met the sweet, sweet love of my life, Meth. Oh, how it took the pain away! I was mesmerized by how great I felt. I needed more, always more. And that brings me here, right now. **Just one more single hit...**

 **And then everything went black...**

Slight unrecognizable voices cooed through my head. Dark, so, so dark... It was soothing at first, but soon I became annoyed. Screaming with pure pain. I never thought the dark and silence would ever end.

 **Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?**

My question soon answered by an invisible force. **You are not dead nor alive, you are simply an entity. Nothing more nothing less.**

The darkness was broken by a soft glowing red light. I found myself standing, my surrounding only a blank canvas. I looked forward to only see a reflection.

 **Alice, tell me what you see...**

I stared into my reflection, barely recognizing the girl who appeared to be me. Once bright hazel eyes now dark and cold, heavy bruised bags underneath. My cheeks sunken in, pale enough to see each and every vein. I was so slim, too slim, exposed ribs were proof of that. What went wrong?

As if reading my every though, the voice spoke once more.

 **Child, do you see what you've done to yourself and those around you? You're slowly killing yourself. All you continue to do on a daily basis is hurt everything. You think the pain will end with each way of escape but you are wrong. And that is why you're here. And you will stay here forever. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson and refrain from being a pathetic bother to those who made the mistake of loving you. Be Gone!**

The floor fell in, sending me crashing down. The scenery drastically changing around me. The once blank canvas was now replaced by a fiery hell. Yep, that was it.

 **I died and have been sent to hell and I was just face to face with the devil himself. And now I shall be forced to rot.**

I landed with a thud, eyes nearly blinded from the terrible heat. I was entirely confused. What would I do? I now have nobody. All the years I begged to be left alone, and now I truly am. And I didn't like it at all. I missed social interaction and hugs and love and care.

I screamed upward, tears flooding from my burning eyes, **Okay! I learned my lesson I get it! Send me back!**


End file.
